Vinix
|Nickname = The King of Cartoons Hero Boy Garoto Misterioso Matador de deuses |Birthdate = 24 de Dezembro; 5-15 anos , 16 anos |Zodiac = Capricórnio |Birthplace = Brasil (Mundo Real) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = O+ |Race = Humano |Class = Warrior PkMn Trainer Shaman |Armor = Armadura de Capricórnio |Robe = Robe de Odin |Family/Relatives = Jessi (Irmã) Pai e mãe no mundo real Bell (Clone) Tetsu (Filho - Linha alternativa) |Likes = X-Burger,Video Games, Aventuras, Animação em geral. |Dislikes = Insetos Nojentos, O mal, Casal com diferença de idade elevada, Assuntos Maduros,Palhaços de Circo(?), Harém |Hobbies = Jogar Video Games |Love Interests = Angeline Stars Lina Tenshi |Job/Occupation = TKOC, Pokémon Trainer, Digimon Tamer, Beyblader, Shaman , Running Car, Lutador de Artes Marciais |Rival = Vicious Lars Sachiel |Archenemy = Rugal Bernstein |Master = Goku Seiya Avan Mestre Kame Karin Professor Xavier Kenshin Himura Wing Aries Shion |Rank = A |Favorite Food = X-Burger(E lanches em geral). |Forte in Sports = Natação |Fighting Style = Improviso |Powers = Geralmente ataques baseados em energia(KI),porem, não há regras para o seu tipo de poder. |Weapons = Espada GT |Mobile Weapons = XXXG-01W Wing Gundam |Energys = 気 KI コスモ Cosmo 霊気 Reiki 念 Nen 巫力 Furyoku チャクラ Chakra 霊圧 Reiatsu |Nen Type = Manipulação |Elements = Físico Energy Raio Vento Fogo Terra Gelo Luz Trevas |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = Vinix (PVA) Vinix (VX) Vinix (AGFU) |Debut = TKOC(01) }} '''Vinix'(ヴィニックス) é o protagonista da série principal de The King of Cartoons. Foi desenvolvido justamente para ser como o típico protagonista. Alegre, cheio de energia, com um grande senso de justiça, as vezes bobo com atitudes infantis. Ele é rival de Vicious Zaoldyeck e melhor amigo de Leo The Best Friend. Apesar de não aparecer nos Spin Off da série, ele as vezes é citado. Ele adora aventuras e não costuma ficar em um lugar por muito tempo. Um garoto de atitude que sempre expressa a sua vontade de lutar, e ajudar os outros. __TOC__ Aparencia Vinix de início no primeiro The King of Cartoons possuiu roupas simples, uma simples camiseta azul com a ilustração de um V, calça e tênis. Com o passar do tempo Vinix passou a usar Jaqueta e Boné representando um Herói da idade moderna, diferente dos Heróis que geralmente usam uniformes com capa ou roupas de artes marciais. O personagem escolhido para representar Vinix na Fanfic é Red. Historia Vinix é um garoto inicialmente normal que nasceu no Mundo Real. Ele sempre se sentiu insatisfeito com a falta de grandes acontecimentos e aventuras no Mundo Real e desejava mais do que tudo ter uma vida de aventuras como os personagens de animações em TV e Jogos. Em 1998, aos 5 anos de idade ele acaba parando no Mundo dos Desenhos e ali descobre através dos Barões Mickey e Pernalonga, que foi escolhido para ser o novo Rei dos Desenhos, inicialmente tendo a missão de derrotar Maker Jacki, um vilão responsavel pela morte do Rei dos Desenhos antecessor ao Vinix. Sua primeira aventura foi acompanhada por Goku, Seiya e Lili. E no decorrer desta aventura ele foi conhecendo vários outros personagens como: Mega Man, Fly, Sonic, Ryu, Ken e entre outros. Alem de ter enfrentando os famosos inimigos desses personagens. Após a derrota de Maker, Vinix passou por diversas aventuras que aconteciam por diversos anos de sua vida. Em 1999 ele conhece Leo, que se tornaria seu melhor amigo, e dono do título de The Best Friend nesta epoca. Os dois também seriam acompanhados por uma garota chamada Angeline Stars, mas ele acaba sendo morta por Chicória e a partir deste momento, Vinix fechou seu coração para qualquer sentimento especial que poderia ter por uma garota no futuro. thumb|268px|Vinix, Leo e Angeline em 1999 Em 2000 e 2001 o Rei dos Desenhos enfrenta vilões como Rider e Dr. Guiero. Em 2002 acabaria libertando sem querer uma garota chamada Lina Tenshi que sofre de amnesia, e apesar de aparentar ser uma Marionette sua verdadeira natureza é de humana. Embora Lina demonstre algum afeto por Vinix, o garoto não corresponde graças a sua falta de interesse no amor. Após a derrota de Zecks Marquises, Vinix usa as Esferas do Dragão para fazer Lina deixar de ser uma Marionette e retornar para a sua forma humana. Em 2003 ele esteve cara a cara com Vicious, inicialmente um poderoso vilão que possuia os mesmos poderes de Vinix, e atualmente é um eterno rival para o garoto. No ano de 2004 lutou ao limite contra diversos vilões poderosos que estavam trabalhando para Résu. Em 2005 enfrentou Zena, ficou em 3º lugar junto de Vicious no Torneio Global e por fim enfrentou Shogo Amakusa junto dos Elementors. Em 2006 e 2007 participous dos eventos de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II combatendo os Heartless e Nobody comandados por Ansem e Xemnas. Essa luta levou Vinix a despertar sua nova transformação Super Vinix e Lina encontrar sua verdadeira natureza como um Anjo de Luz. A partir de 2008 começou sua luta contra a Tower of Darkness começando pelo vilão Mukai. Em 2009 outro membro da organização maligna, Darkyren, apareceu, este vilão tinha ligações com as antigas lutas do Rei dos Desenhos anterior a Vinix e graças a ajuda da Tower of Darkness, Darkyren trouxe de volta Jin o antigo Rei dos Desenhos e Maker. Na temporada Neo Wave, Vinix despertou as trevas em seu coração se tornando Evil Vinix, mas graças a ajuda de Lina, foi capaz de voltar ao normal. Ele chegou a conhecer uma garota chamada Bell que possui seu DNA, criada pela Tower of Darkness. Ele participou do Torneio da Cidade e venceu o anfitrião Zero. Por fim, Lina desperta sua personalidade original ao recuperar a memoria, ironicamente comparando ao primeiro vilão da temporada ela se tornou Evil Lina. Embora foi parada por Vinix, a luz e as trevas dentro dela entraram em conflito deixando sua vida em risco, para salva-la, Vinix voltou no tempo e fez com que Lina nunca tivesse sido raptada por Gaia e assim os dois nunca teriam se conhecido. Em Maximum Impact, Vinix tentava continuar sua vida sem Lina, embora ele tenha interferido em um acontecimento na história, graças a suas vantagens de Rei dos Desenhos, aqueles com vinculos fortes a Lina não perderam a memória. Para o desespero de Vinix, a Tower of Darkness e Gaia de alguma forma não foram afetados também pela volta no tempo e vão atrás de Lina. A Tower of Darkness envia Shion e Magaki para isso junto dos membros do Segundo Andar. Ao ver que sua ação era inutil, Vinix desfaz a volta no tempo. Vinix passa a não ignorar os sentimentos de Lina e finalmente presta a atenção na declaração que ela tem por ele, ficando na decisão em escolher entre as várias garotas que ele conquistou em suas diversas aventuras. Por fim Vinix derrota o Segundo Andar, Shion e Magaki. Mas com a intervensão do Líder da Tower of Darkness, o grupo sofre uma grande perda, Lina se sacrifica para que Vinix pudesse despertar de uma vez o controle da transformação Super Vinix. Em Maximum Impact 2, com a morte de Lina, Vinix escolhe Jeanne e decide passar um tempo com ela em Paris. Ele acaba sendo desafiado por um garoto chamado Sachiel mas acaba perdendo. Diversos ataques contra Vinix começaram a acontecer em París, o garoto foi atacado inicialmente por soldados chamados Chevaliers, os solados raptam Jeanne fazendo com que Vinix tenha que salvar a garota e é surpreendido por uma misteriosa garota mascarada que o desafia para um Speed Battle, graças a provocações da mascarada, Vinix perdeu o controle e acabou perdendo. Convencido por Jeanne de que os sentimentos negativos que Vinix guardava não iria levar ele a lugar algum, Vinix decide tomar uma atitude encontrando o responsavel pelos ataques e chega a conclusão de que o culpado era Pierre que revela sua verdadeira identidade como Paranoia. O afeto de Jeanne por Vinix faz Jeanne atingir a forma Queen Mode temporariamente e juntos derrotam Paranoia. Vinix desafia Sachiel mais uma vez e descobre que Sachiel era um amigo de infancia de Lina e que agora deseja se vingar por Vinix não ser capaz de protege-la. Os dois lutam com todas as forças e embora a batalha tenha terminado quase como um empate, Vinix conseguiu permanecer de pé sendo o vitorioso. No decorrer do arco da França, Vinix diversas vezes recebe visões da existencia de uma misteriosa garota que ele acredita talvez ser Lina e decide partir para uma nova jornada sozinho. Personalidade Uma personalidade que tenta mesclar as características mais comum de um protagonista Herói alegre e energético. Com coragem e determinação, está sempre pronto para as aventuras por mais perigosas que seja. Possui uma postura firme que defende sua filosofia de vida com uma imagem maniqueísta para sempre defender o "certo" e não cometer os insistentes "erros humanos" que são cometidos constantemente na sociedade. Seu modo de pensar pode algumas vezes gerar conflitos entre as pessoas em sua volta. Mas mesmo sendo firme em seu pensamento, ele defende que cada pessoa por mais que continue errando, pode decidir por si mesmo escolher por si mesma o melhor caminho. right|120px Sempre quando pode, tenta agir de uma maneira cômica e descontraída e possui uma aversão a assuntos realistas/maduros. Sua inspiração em protagonistas heroicos, o torna naturalmente alguém com instinto de liderança. Tentando ser "o protagonista" pode onde passa, mesmo quando não é para ele ser. Vinix é muitas vezes impulsivo e não pensa duas vezes em cair de cabeça em uma situação. Mas em raros momentos ele mostra um lado inteligente criando táticas para enganar seus inimigos, como quando ele disfarçou sua desconfiança em Paranoia até o ultimo minuto para encurralar o inimigo quando tivesse provas o suficiente. Por causa da sua visão diferenciada do mundo e sua ingenuidade, muitas pessoas supõe incorretamente que ele seja um pouco estúpido, embora ele sempre tem uma compreensão básica das coisas somente acrescentando sua opinião se aquilo está ou não certo para ele. Como alguém do Mundo Real, Vinix possui um vasto conhecimento sobre animações e suas histórias, dando a ele uma certa vantagem em diversas situações no Mundo dos Desenhos. Ele também usa esse conhecimento para interferir e modificar momentos de história que ele não gosta. Como por exemplo, quando ele invadiu a Guerra entre Flame Haze e Tomogaras e deu um fim nas ambições de Yuji encerrando a Guerra de forma diferente de como se encerrou no Anime. No fundo Vinix não estava satisfeito com o desfecho previsto no anime onde Yuji e Shana iriam embora daquele mundo para Xanadu ou quando ele cita diversas vezes a insatisfação com os eventos do Mangá de Shaman King, alegando que a aparição repentina de Jeanne e Tao Ren como par romântico foi uma situação forçada e não se comparava com o amor que ele tinha por Jeanne naquele momento. Ele também interfere muito em momentos em que normalmente um personagem deveria morrer, mas no fim acaba sendo salvo pro Vinix modificando seu destino proposto na Mídia que essa pessoa aparece no Mundo Real. Ironicamente, alguém corajoso e louco por aventuras como Vinix, possui uma Necrofobia e Isolofobia mediana. Mas não chega a demonstrar muito, deixando tais fobias apenas guardados para si mesmo. Sua determinação de ser imutável não o torna vitima de Metatesiofobia, visto que isso não é medo e sim uma escolha. Ele também demonstra ter Entomofobia/Insetofobia bem alta, principalmente perto de Lesmas, Caracóis, Caramujos e Lagartas. Vinix também demonstra um certo desrespeito com pessoas de grande autoridade. Não se vendo obrigado a tratar a pessoa de forma diferente de como ele trata qualquer um, dificilmente se curvando ou fazendo qualquer reverencia para essas pessoas. Para ele, certos títulos não fazem diferença na sociedade. Isso pode ser consequência dele ser uma pessoa de total independência, algo comum em um Rei dos Desenhos, onde não gosta de ver alguém acima dele. Isso também puxa para o lado de que Vinix não gosta de receber ordens, mas aceita de braços abertos um pedido ou um favor. Ele possui um certo nível de orgulho e se recusa a perder para pessoas ou situações que ele não concorda. Ele muitas vezes resiste até o limite nessas situações, parando somente se ver que suas ações estão botando muita gente em risco. Sua habilidade mais notável é a sua vontade de vencer, forçando-se além de suas limitações, e nunca desistir, mesmo quando as probabilidades estão contra ele. Quando criança Vinix demonstrava atitudes muito mais energéticas, não hesitando ser sarcástico quando lhe convém. Ele também demonstrava com mais facilidade seus medos. Apesar de inicialmente aparentar ser uma criança muito inteligente para a sua idade, Vinix revela mais tarde que a maioria das suas falas de efeito e pensamentos filosóficos nada mais são que uma imitação do que ele costuma ver na TV, o que o faz ser uma criança com uma inteligência normal como qualquer outra. Poderes *Soco Imortal - Vinix pode concentrar uma grande quantidade de energia em seu braço e dispara-la em longa distancia fazendo um movimento que lembra um Soco. É o ataque assinatura de Vinix e possui diversas variações. *Ki Blast - Tecnica mais basica de onda de energia. *Invisible Eye Blast - Capacidade de disparar uma explosão invisivel de KI com os olhos. *Kiai - Também chamado de Impulso de KI. O usuário concentra a força do seu KI e a dispara muitas vezes pela sua mão, pelos seus olhos ou por todo o seu corpo uma onda de energia invisível usada normalmente para empurrar seu adversário para longe como uma espécie de corrente de vento. Essa técnica pode se tornar muito mais ofensiva se usada contra algo muito mais frágil que o nível de poder usado. *Kamehameha - Ataque assinatura do personagem Goku e também de outros personagens de Dragon Ball. É uma das técnicas favoritas de Vinix e possui versões variadas. A forma mais simples de ser usada é quando junta as duas mãos formando uma concha e trazendo os braços para o lado do usuário, com o KI se concentrando em um unico ponto entre as mãos. As mãos então são empurradas para frente disperando um poderoso feixe de energia. *'Meteoro Azul' - Vinix faz varios movimentos de Soco no ar em grande velocidade disparando diversas bolas azuis de energia que lembram meteoros. *'Cometa Azul' - Vinix concentra a força de cem meteoros em seu punho formando um imenso cometa e em fração de segundos, uma bola de energia azul similar a um cometa surge para atingir o oponente. *'Super-Giro' - Girando em grande velocidade, Vinix cria um poderoso tornado em volta do seu corpo capaz de puxar o inimigo e depois joga-lo com toda a força pra longe. thumb|234px|Primeiro encontro de Vinix e Evil Lina *'Chamas Azuis' - As mãos de Vinix podem criar chamas de cores azuis e manipula-las da maneira que quizer. *'Chute Relâmpago' - Dando um salto e fazendo um chute aereo reto em direção do inimigo, a perna de Vinix produz eletricidade e aumenta a velocidade do ataque causando grande dano no inimigo. *Kaio-ken - Uma técnica que multiplica o KI do usuário por "batimento cardíaco", permitindo causar sérios danos no adversário. Ao usar essa técnica, o usuário fica com a aura do KI de cor vermelha. *Taiyo ken - É uma técnica não-letal e provavelmente a unica técnica de Fotocinese que Vinix usa naturalmente. O Taiyo ken é realizado pelo usuario colocando as suas mãos perto do centro da sua face com os dedos, distribuídos para os olhos. O usuario, em seguida, chama pelo nome da técnica, o que provoca uma luz branca que dispara para fora e deixando todos em volta, temporariamente cegos, excepto o usuario, uma vez que ele está projetando a luz. *Rasengan - É uma poderosa técnica de Rank A, criado pelo 4º Hokage. O Rasengan não necessita o uso de quaisquer selos da mão, contando apenas com o controle de chakra do utilizador. A natureza compacta e velocidade de movimento do chakra permite que o Rasengan moer tudo o que entra em contato e infligir grandes danos. Isso tende a lançar o alvo para trás depois de ser atingido ou, se o alvo está deitado no chão ou sendo lançado ao chão, a força destrutiva é o suficiente para formar uma cratera. **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken - Dominando o Chakra de elemento Vento, é capaz de criar quatro grandes pontas, fazendo o Rasengan assumir a aparência de um Fuma Shuriken gigante com um Rasengan no centro permanecendo uma esfera perfeita. O Rasenshuriken cria inúmeras e microscópicas lâminas de Vento que danificam o corpo do adversário em um nível celular. As pás eólicas cortam canais nervosos do corpo, deixando o alvo incapaz de se mover depois de ser atingido. Eles também atacam o sistema circulatório do chakra, que não pode ser reparado por qualquer forma de ninjutsu médico. Dependendo da gravidade do dano, a vítima pode não ser capaz de realizar uma técnica cada vez mais. Embora tenha sido classificada como uma técnica proibida por com o tempo, danificar o braço do usuário, tal consequencia parece não acontecer em Vinix que possui uma maior resistencia fisica que Naruto. *Pedra, Papel e Tesoura - Uma tecnica que varia de acordo com a escolha do usuario. É um ataque fisico onde o usuario pode gritar Pedra, Papel ou Tesoura e mudar o estilo do Golpe que irá fazer com a mão. Gritando Pedra será um Soco Forte, gritando Tesoura será dois dedos encostando nos olhos do adversario para cega-lo temporariamente, gritando Papel será um ataque com as mãos abertas. *'Leigan' - Vinix concentra o sua Energia em seu dedo indicador esquerdo e o libera como um projétil. Depois de canalizar sua energia, ele puxa o gatilho em sua mente quando quer disparar a "bala". O ataque pode variar em tamanho de um tiro pequeno(Duas vezes tão forte quanto um soco de um humano comum forte), uma explosão de canhão e uma explosão atômica. *Super Dragon Fist - Um Soco reto que explode em uma grande quantidade de energia em forma de um Dragão Dourado colidindo com o alvo que é destruido em seu caminho. *Genkidama - É provavelmente o ataque mais forte de Vinix e provavelmente um dos mais poderosos existentes. Porem sua força depende da quantidade de energia reunida. A técnica recolhe uma enorme quantidade de energia das formas de vida em volta(Até mesmo a distancia caso a forma de vida que vai entregar sua energia assim desejar), conduzindo em uma esfera maciça de energia com um poder destrutivo impressionante. O usuario precisa tomar cuidado ao usar tal técnica visto que ela, com um pouco de descuido pode simplesmente obliterar um Planeta. Essencialmente, para usar o Spirit Bomb, é preciso ter um coração bondoso para que possa manipular e reunir energia, caso contrário, o movimento pode sair pela culatra e, eventualmente, ferir ou matar o usuário. O que torna impossivel um vilão usar tal tecnica mesmo copiando. Caso a Genkidama tenha pouca energia reunida, ainda é possivel ser rebatida por outra pessoa com coração bondoso. Deve-se notar que quando a Genkidama é criada por uma pessoa de coração bom, ela não pode ser desviada por uma pessoa de coração mal, as duas energias opostas anulam mutuamente e um engolfa o outro. Embora muitos creem que Bem e Mal seja relativo, a Genkidama é capaz de ignorar tais desculpas de moralidade. *'Earth Soco Imortal:' É uma das variações especiais do Soco Imortal. Que não está incluido em seus "Leveis". Vinix pode concentrar o soco imortal em seu punho e logo socar a terra, fazendo o elemento e o Soco imortal se tornarem 1 só, onde uma grande rajada de Terra pode atingir o inimigo até mesmo por baixo da Terra. *'V Slash:' Com a espada GT, Vinix é capaz de formar um V de energia no ar e mandar contra o inimigo. *'Explosão de KI:' Vinix pode acumular energia no corpo e logo soltar como uma grande explosão, o tamanho da área que a explosão cobre depende do tanto de energia acumulada na hora. *'Aurora Freezing' - Vinix lança de sua mão uma rajada continua congelante contra seu adversário. O ataque tem potencia suficiente para congelar alguns ataques feito de energia. Habilidades *'Força Sobre-Humana' - Uma força muito maior do que a de um ser humano normal, fazendo-o "mais poderoso que uma locomotiva"(Ou até mais). Não há um limite certo para a força de Vinix. Sua força pode ser regulavel da forma que quizer, podendo tocar normalmente em seres vivos e objetos sem causar nenhum dano. *'Invulnerabilidade ou Defesa Reforçada' - Possui uma resistencia Sobre-Humana capaz de resistir facilmente a diversos tipos de danos, como balas de armas de fogo e talvez até uma explosão nuclear. Também pode resistir a fortes temperaturas. Essa habilidade não prejudica sua vida casual caso precise ir ao medico visto que ela também é regulavel. *'Vôo' - A capacidade de desafiar e naturalmente operar de forma independente da gravidade e impulsionar-se através do ar à vontade. *'Supervelocidade' - A sua velocidade sobre-humana, permitindo-lhe mover, reagir, correr, e voar extraodinariamente rápido. Quando se move rapido, toda sua existencia passa a agir na velocidade para que ele possa facilmente controlar suas ações. *'Super Precisão' - Capacidade de reagir mais rápido do que um humano normal e detectar rapidamente algum perigo proximo, também ajuda a desviar mais facilmente de diversos golpes e acertar alvos distantes e pequenos. *'Imunidade' - Imunidade a efeitos de estados negativos em seu corpo como: Veneno, Controle Mental, Habilidades psíquicas e mentais, Ilusão, Paralisia, Cegueira, Doenças, Magias, Sonifero, Copia e entre outros. *'Barreira' - Pode criar uma barreira de energia resistente em volta do corpo para impedir danos externos. A resistencia da barreira varia de acordo com a quantidade de energia posta por Vinix, e só pode ser quebrada por um ataque que contenha uma energia maior que a da barreira. Graças a imaginação de Vinix, ele é capaz de manipular a barreira de diversas maneiras interessantes, como torna-la flexivel e ficar ajustado ao corpo de forma quase imperceptivel também convertendo agua em oxigenio para dentro da barreira para que possa sobreviver sem problemas de baixo D'água, criar barreiras em longa distancia para defender outras pessoas ou objetos, barreira com sensores de perigo podendo repelir qualquer um com má intenção(Não se limitando, pois pode detectar até mesmo algum inocente sendo enganado) e permitindo entrada de pessoas com boa intenção. Uma barreira impenetravel é criada automaticamente quando Vinix está Dormindo/Inconsciente. É um sistema de defesa para impedir ataques surpresas ou qualquer outro dano externo nesse momento de fraquesa, mas é permitida a entrada de pessoas com boas intenções. Porem ela não é perfeita, pois só é ativada 6 minutos após o inicio do "Sono". Se uma pessoa(Seja boa ou má) estiver segurando Vinix no momento de Sono antes dos 6 minutos, as barreira não irá se formar. *'Fusão de Armas' - A espada GT é capaz de se fundir com várias armas tomando diversas formas. *'Vantagens de TKOC' - Vinix por ser um Rei dos Desenhos, possui diversas vantagens em batalha ou fora de batalha. A maioria delas são destacadas como imunidades. *Teletransporte - Habilidade de se teletransportar de um lugar para o outro instantaneamente. Ao contrario de muitos teletransportes, o de Vinix não pega atalho de uma dimensão para outra e sim muda de forma instantaneamente a sua existencia de um local para o outro. A base da técnica é a mesma de Goku. Posicionar os dois dedos na testa e teletransportar para um outro local com o KI localizado. Porem, o teletransporte de Vinix tem mais alguma funções. Alem de poder se teletransportar para a energia do individuo que está sentindo, ele pode se teletransportar também para locais em sua memoria sem a necessidade de sentir a energia de alguem. Também pode teletransportar para qualquer lugar que estiver em seu campo de visão. O teletransporte de Vinix não possui o perigo de se materializar em algo solido e ter o corpo atravessado/danificado. Questão de segundos antes de se teletransportar, uma barreira invisivel aos moldes de seu corpo aparece no local, evitando qualquer contato com algo solido onde ele irá se teletransportar, e imediatamente Vinix se teletransporta onde está essa barreira e logo ela desaparece. Isso é tão rapido que é praticamente imperceptivel. Caso o local onde Vinix queira, seja impossivel se materializar sem que tenha que manter contato com algo fisico, a tecnica vai automaticamente falhar e Vinix não será teletransportado. Vinix não está limitado a se mover em apenas 1 espaço. Ele pode se teletransportar para voltar de outras dimensões e Tempo, mas somente voltar para o seu tempo natural, nunca "ir" para um tempo diferente usando a técnica. Ele pode "ir" para outras dimensões usando o teletransporte, mas somente as mais proximas e ligadas ao seu Mundo de Origem. *Ki Sense - Capacidade de sentir a energia das pessoas até mesmo em longa distancia e conseguir medir a força da pessoa. Diferente de outras pessoas que possuem a mesma habilidade, Vinix pode sentir a energia de até mesmo daqueles que normalmente não poderia, como seres roboticos e criaturas paranormais incluindo mortos-vivos(Mesmo que neste caso, exista a energia espiritual para tornar mais facil). Transformações *'Super Saiyajin' - É uma transformação avançada assumida por membros extraordinariamente poderosos da raça Saiyajin. Embora Vinix não seja um Saiyajin, é capaz de atingir a transformação graças as vantagens de TKOC. Embora a mudança física não é muito drástico, o aumento de potência é colossal, podem aumentar em média 50x o poder do usuário. A mudança mais notável é que o cabelo do usuário se torna de cor dourada e fica mais espetada para cima quase em uma forma que lembra uma chama. Cor natural do olho temporariamente muda para um tom azul esverdeado, o tônus muscular torna-se mais definido, e do tom de pele (e roupas) se torna mais leve devido principalmente à produção de energia e luz da aura dourada. Como as comportas naturais do corpo são abertos com a transformação, o excesso de energia é irradiada a partir do corpo sob a forma de uma aura pulsante ao estilo de uma chama. *'Super Saiyajin 2' - É a sucessora direta da primeira transformação Super Saiyajin. É muito semelhante à forma original na aparência e realização, no entanto, a potência é muito maior, como velocidade, a força, e toda a energia aumenta drasticamente, basicamente um amento de 100x do poder original. O cabelo dourado provocada pela transformação original torna-se mais longa e rígida e ergue-se ainda mais. Aumento da energia da radiação dourada faz com que a aura assuma irregulares como uma aparência feroz e não lisa ou fluindo na energia com estilo chama. Porque a saída de energia e de radiação é mais elevada do que a de um Super Saiyajin, os pulsos de aura está em uma frequência mais elevada. A massa muscular quase não aumenta, mas a produção de energia é multiplicada. Também ganha a notavel eletricidade que se manifesta junto da aura. *'Super Vinix' - É uma poderosa transformação de Vinix que possui uma equivalencia ao poder maior que um Super Saiyajin 2 e menor que um Super Saiyajin 3, fazendo um aumento de 250x o poder original. É uma transformação muito similar ao Super Saiyajin porem, ao inves de produção de energia e luz em uma aura dourada, ela é de cor Azul. O cabelo é menos espetado para cima e os olhos se mantem na cor original. Deixa o usuario em um total controle de sua força, velocidade e energia que são empurrados para fora do limite normal, porem, também consome muita energia, deixando o usuario em estado de fadiga até um bom tempo depois de utilizar. Sendo uma transformação exclusiva de Vinix, nenhuma outra pessoa pode atingir essa transformação, principalmente com a vantagem de não ser copiado. É preciso um bom tempo para dominar a transformação para conseguir regular o gasto de energia para que ela não acabe rapido, alem de que ela é atingida de acordo com os sentimentos de Vinix sobre seus laços de amizade. *'Evil Vinix' - Os poderes de um Rei dos Desenhos pode se manisfestar principalmente de seus sentimentos. Quando um Rei dos Desenhos guarda muita energia negativa em seu coração, ele tem o perigo de libera-la de uma vez, atingindo uma nova transformação. Tal transformação é quase impossivel de acontecer, graças ao fator do Rei dos Desenhos sempre ser uma pessoa que nasceu com senso de justiça em seu coração, porem, caso isso ocorra, os resultados são desastrosos. O usuario começa a emanar uma forte aurea negra e a cor dos olhos mudam para uma cor Vermelho-Sangue. Sua roupa e arma também são afetadas. Sua personalidade fica agressiva e fria e mentaliza o motivo de seu odio como objetivo. Embora inicialmente mostre uma imagem de uma pessoa movida apenas pelos instintos pela forte carga de energia negativa, conforme o tempo passa o usuario vai demonstrando mais racionalidade, porem, mantendo uma personalidade maligna. Todos seus poderes são convertidos automaticamente para o elemento Trevas e seu poder aumenta variando de seu ódio. *'Unknown State' - Existem duas situações peculiares que Vinix passou que são: A primeira luta contra Rugal e a segunda luta contra Sachiel. Vinix ao ver que acabaria sendo derrotado acaba dispertando um misterioso poder oculto onde ele emana uma grande quantidade de energia e com os olhos brilhando em azul ficando em um estado de trance. Nesse estado Vinix possui um poder enorme muitas vezes em um nivel anormal comparado ao seu poder recente. Fazendo falhar qualquer tentativa de ataque do oponente e se tornando uma grande ameaça para seus adversários pelo seu grande poder. Nesse estado Vinix não fala nada e apenas ataca sem parar. Ao sair desse estado, Vinix não se lembrar-a de nada do que fez. *'Super Vinix (Chaos Emeralds)' - Com o uso das 7 Esmeraldas do Chaos, as roupas assim como o cabelo de Vinix passam a ter uma coloração dourada além de emanar uma grande quantidade de energia de mesma cor. Nesta forma a velocidade de Vinix aumenta muito, quase se aproximando a velocidade da luz, suas habilidades físicas ficam mais fortes e se torna invulnerável a maioria dos ataques, com exceção de adversários igualmente poderosos. É capaz de usar habilidades exclusivas do uso das Esmeraldas do Chaos. A transformação é temporária e dura apenas uma certa quantidade de tempo. Apesar do nome, a transformação não tem nenhuma relação com a outra transformação de Vinix. *'Will Vinix' - Fusões *'Lenix:' É o resultado da Dança da fusão feita por Vinix e Leo. *'Vinru:' É o resultado da Dança da fusão feita por Vinix e Mamiya Otaru. *'Vicix:' É o resultado da Dança da fusão feita por Vinix e Vicious. Estilo de Luta Vinix não tem exatamente um estilo de luta. O que podemos chamar de estilo de luta pra ele é o "improviso". Juntando isso, mais a sua grande imaginação, Vinix é capaz de reagir em uma luta de infinitas formas. Relacionamentos *Vinix/Relacionamentos Musicas Solo Themes * You can do anything - Musica tema principal inicial de Vinix, mais especificamente de sua infância. * You're My Hero - Musica tema na primeira temporada. * Kryptonite - É a musica tema principal intermediaria de de Vinix. * Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku - Musica tema em Neo Wave. * Soul's crossing - Musica tema em Neo Wave e Maximum Impact. *'Salamander' - Musica tema em Maximum Impact. * Un-gravitify - Musica tema em Maximum Impact 2. * His World - Musica tema principal final e definitiva de Vinix. Shared Themes * Live and Learn - Compartilhado com Vicious Zaoldyeck. * Catch Me If You Can - Compartilhado com Soma Cruz e Iron Maiden Jeanne. * Catch Me If You Can (Zero Gravity Mix) - Compartilhado com Leo, Vicious e Matt na World Speed Carnival. Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons 2 * The King of Cartoons 2000 * The King of Cartoons 2001 * The King of Cartoons 2002 * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga(Citado, Flash Backs e cena de acontecimento no Neo Wave) * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons Chronicles(Citado e Secret Fractor) * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Memorable Quotes *''"Não seja idiota! O Bem sempre vencerá o Mal."'' - Típica frase de Vinix. *''"Eu realmente não entendo você!"'' - Resposta a todas as vezes que Lina tenta demonstrar seus sentimentos por Vinix. *''"O certo sempre será o certo, e o errado sempre será o errado! Não me venha com a ladainha de que não são absolutos!"'' - Típica frase de Vinix.2 *''"Eu sempre vou te proteger, eu prometo!"'' - Promessa de Vinix para Lina, Jeanne, Angeline, Arin e Kula. Histórico *Vinix/Histórico *Vinix (Itens) Comentários do Autor "Vinix é o protagonista e o grande Herói da história. E como tal acaba sendo corajoso e com um grande senso de justiça. ''Seu senso de humor é para evitar que sua visão correta de mundo o torne um personagem chato. Vinix não só é uma representação de mim mesmo em uma vida que eu gostaria muito de ter, mas também é a imagem de uma criança que teve seu sonho realizado. Não importe quantos anos se passem, não importa se ele está ficando mais velho... Nada mudou, ele ainda age como uma criança que teve seu sonho realizado e quer aproveitar isso o máximo possível, e por isso ele da tanto valor as suas aventuras, passando por cima do seu medo da morte apenas porque finalmente está vivendo uma vida que vale a pena. Sua imagem maniqueísta pode desagradar alguns leitores, alegando que ele é um personagem que não age de forma humana. Mas de certa forma, Vinix sou eu e eu sou Vinix. Se Vinix não é humano, então eu com certeza não sou também." Trivia * Vinix é canhoto. *Vinix é o único Rei dos Desenhos a co-existir com outro Rei dos Desenhos numa mesma época. *Mesmo com a existência do Mundo dos Mangás, Vinix não é uma contra-parte do Red no Mundo dos Desenhos, por ele ser do Mundo Real. Este papel é dado a Ash Ketchum, Vinix somente tem a aparência de Red. *Teoricamente Vinix é o segundo Rei dos Desenhos a usar a Espada GT, o primeiro foi o Dono Original da arma. *A comida favorita de Vinix é dito ser o X-Burger, porem, isso na realidade é a forma como ele cita seu gosto em geral pelo estilo do Sanduiche. Vinix adora lanches com muito mais ingredientes do que o simples Pão, Carne, Queijo e Presunto do X-Burger. *Vinix não usa sufixos honoríficos como "-chan", "-san", ou "-kun" e também detesta quando é usado quando alguém se refere a ele. Isto porque Vinix é uma pessoa de outra nacionalidade dentro do Japão e demonstra não ter os mesmo costumes. **Ele também parece ter problemas com vários outros costumes, como o fato dele não conseguir usar Hashi, dificilmente tirar os sapatos ao entrar na casa de uma pessoa ou até mesmo falar "itadakimasu" antes de comer. Mesmo vivendo anos no mesmo país, indica que ele não ter se acostumado a esses costumes é a pura falta de interesse que ele sempre demonstrou. *Vinix pode usar golpes e habilidades que normalmente outras pessoas não poderiam ter como a Transformação de Super Saiyajin e ataques equivalentes ao Meteoro de Pégaso e as Chamas do Clã Kusanagi. Já que a transformação é exclusiva dos Saiyajins(E Meio-Saiyajins) e os golpes são exclusivos dos cavaleiros de constelação de Pégaso e do Clã Kusanagi. *Vinix até o momento possui ataques de elementos: Fogo, Raio, Terra e Vento. Porem, seu elemento natural é desconhecido ou não tem. Também podemos levar em conta que Evil Vinix usa as Trevas mas já é algo exclusivo da transformação. Ele também já usou o Solar Flash que de certo modo, é um ataque derivado da Luz. *Vinix por vantagem, pode ouvir todos os personagens falando em seu idioma, onde na realidade, os personagens japoneses estão falando Japonês e os personagens americanos estão falando em inglês, consequentemente, todos ouvem Vinix falar no idioma de cada um. Mas existem raras ocasiões que Vinix ouve extrangeiros falarem em seu idioma real e conseqüentemente ele não os entendem e eles não vão entender ele, a explicação pode ser que pessoas que não tenham tanta importância em seu destino como Rei dos Desenhos possuem a "conversão" de Idioma ignorada. *Vinix é o Rei dos Desenhos da Imaginação. Representa a infância do ser humano, que está no auge da criatividade. Como Vinix é um garoto sonhador e sempre pensou em suas aventuras em sua cabeça, criando incríveis historias, a imaginação virou seu ponto forte. *Mudanças de Tempo e espaço não afetam Vinix por vantagem quando a mudança tem alguma ligação com ele. Porem, mudanças indiretas também podem não afetar ele quando este já conhecia alguém que foi afetado pela mudança. Um exemplo disso é Ash Crimson que deixou de existir quando o tempo foi alterado para que ele Nunca tivesse nascido, mesmo assim Vinix nunca demonstrou ter esquecido sua existência em nenhum momento. *Vinix pode acabar vendo o que geralmente outras pessoas não vê. Por exemplo a fada Lido de Saber Marionettes, sua existência vinha de uma caixa de musica perdida, que nada mais tinha que um holograma seu. Ela só podia ser vista por Marionettes, mas por nenhum outro ser vivo. Porem, Vinix foi o unico humano a conseguir enxergar Lido. Isto pode não vir de uma vantagem de Rei dos Desenhos diretamente mas sim por ele ser o Rei dos Desenhos da imaginação. Ele não quer enxergar a realidade e sim mais além. * Vinix parece ter um acervo de poderes e habilidades muito maior do que demonstra mas não os usa por algum motivo em particular. ** Ele parece ser capaz de atingir o SSJ3, embora ele não tenta chegar a esse nível por não gostar do visual de cabelo grande e sem sobrancelha. É desconhecido se ele pode chegar ao SSJ4, visto que como um humano, ele não possui cauda. ** Ele admite que em algum momento durante os eventos em 2006 e 2007 nos arcos de Kingdom Hearts, ele conseguiu sua própria Keyblade. Porem, ele simplesmente não a usa pois acha que a Espada GT já é o suficiente. ** Ele parece ser capaz de usar Jutsus ao aprender o uso de Chakra, mas não usa quase nenhum por não fazer parte do seu estilo. *Apesar de normalmente, em um treino precise treinar tanto o corpo quanto a mente. Vinix dificilmente faz a 2ª Opção. É afirmado que ele simplesmente não precisa, pois sua imaginação já faz todo o trabalho. *Presume-se que Vinix domina pelo menos um pouco a energia Furyoku por já chegar a fazer OverSoul em alguns momentos, porem, seu nivel de Furyoku é totalmente desconhecida. ** Em seu treinamento na Soul Society para aprender a usar Reiatsu é praticamente subentendido que Vinix domina não só o Reiki como também o Furyoku. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:Rei dos Desenhos Categoria:Heróis Categoria:First Protagonist Categoria:Personagens Brazileiros Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Vinix Categoria:Hunter